Giving Thanks
by AuntJackie
Summary: A Thanksgiving holiday between friends sheds new light on things. Centon Slash


**A/N: Wanted to write a quick Centon Thanksgiving one-shot for all my loyal readers who I make wait so long for Love Story updates, LOL. Hope you all like!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE!**

**Randy's POV**

A part of me couldn't believe it while another part of me was not surprised. It really was how my life was going lately. I was healthy, yes and relatively happy with the way things were going in my life but I couldn't stop wishing for more. Did it make me selfish? Maybe. Did I care? No, not really.

"Can I book you on tomorrow's flight, sir?"

I sighed and nodded. "Please do. I'll be at the number I gave you so if anything opens up, call me. I can be here in less than half an hour."

The travel agent smiled sympathetically and nodded her head. "Thank you for understanding, Mr. Orton. Anyone else would've bitten my head right off if the airline lost their reservation right before the Thanksgiving holiday. They don't seem to understand it's not my fault."

"Well, I do understand it's not your fault. I would never take out my anger on you. You can't control what the airline messed up," I rolled my eyes and tried to swallow back the disappointment I felt at missing Thanksgiving dinner with my family and especially my daughter.

"Enjoy the new Mr. Orton, ma'am. A few years ago he would've reacted much differently."

I rolled my eyes and turned over at the sound of John's voice. I may have been in a decent mood but the last thing I needed was Cena harassing me about new and old Randy Orton. "Don't start with me, John. My patience does have a limit."

John laughed loudly, his dimples flashing. "But I'm special. Your best bud should never feel your wrath, should he?"

I smiled unwillingly. John always had a way to do that to me and it had become one of the things I had grown accustomed and relied on. Whenever in a bad mood, John Cena was my medicine.

"What time is your flight?"

John frowned and shook his head. "I have no flight. I just came to keep you company. My parents are going on a cruise and most of my brothers are going to their in-laws house so there really isn't a Thanksgiving for me to go home to. If I go to Tampa, I'll just be home alone so I figured I would go on vacation for a few days but I'll wait till you're settled."

My forehead creased in a worried frown and I wrapped an arm around John's shoulders as we walked out of the busy airport. "The only place you're coming is home with me, John. I'm not letting you spend the holidays alone. What type of best bud would I be?"

John laughed and shook his head. "You have to spend time with your family, Ran. I spend enough time with Bob and Laney. You're all already my second family since Liz and I split but I don't want to monopolize your time with them. I know you need them just as much since you and Sam…"

I quickly held up a hand, stopping John's words in his tracks. "Stop. My parents love you and love spending time with you. I love when you come home. Alanna loves when you come home. You don't monopolize anything and there's no more discussion about this. You're coming home with me tomorrow or whenever the hell I get another flight out of here."

John laughed and nodded. "Fine; sounds perfect. Thanks, Ran,"

"Anytime. Now, let's go back to the hotel and have our own small Thanksgiving celebration since we're stuck here. I'm thinking pizza and beer…" I smiled and continued down out of the airport, John by my side.

* * *

><p>Hours later, we had settled in my hotel room to eat our version of Thanksgiving dinner and watch cheesy movies on TV. I had called the airline to add John's name to my reservation to St. Louis but was pretty much told I had no shot in hell until later the next day. While I had been saddened by that earlier in the day, now that I was with John, I felt better. Talking and laughing with him had improved my day and my mood.<p>

I stood to clear some of the pizza and Chinese food containers we had laying around the room and John walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple more beers. Smiling, he lifted his bottle in a toast. "We give thanks for the blessings of friendship and family; both our own and those we've adopted as our own. May the holiday season and the New Year and bring us happiness and joy."

I really couldn't think of anything to add. I clicked my bottle to his and went, "Amen, bro."

We drank our beer and nibbled on the food as the television played before us with yet another holiday movie. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of the room and the peace I felt. I heard John rustling around trying to get comfortable. His leg brushed against mine softly and my eyes slowly opened.

An odd thought crept into my mind and I frowned slightly. Despite the fact John and I had been great friends over the decade we've known each other, there were some things we didn't even talk about; the main thing being our divorces in the past year. I had always silently thought John's had to be simpler than mine. I mean, he didn't have a kid to get involved. I know it hurt him, though. John was dedicated to everything and the number one thing was his marriage. Liz leaving him had hit him hard. It had been awhile, though and frankly, I was surprised he hadn't found someone new yet. I couldn't imagine how a guy as great as John could remain single so long. I took another sip of my beer and smiled at him. "OK, Mr. Cena, it's time for you to tell me why a guy with all your blessings isn't sharing them with someone special tonight."

He shrugged. "I thought I was."

He was not getting out of it that easy; no matter how his words made me smile. "Nice evasion but it won't work. Try again."

He frowned, took another sip of his beer and shrugged. "I guess I just haven't been lucky enough to interest someone I'm interested back in."

I didn't buy that for a second. "Yeah, right. Everyone is interested in you, John-John."

He blushed and shook his head. "Not the kind of interest I want. I've had my share of sex but I just haven't been with that special someone I wanted to bring home again."

I laughed. "Well, at least you don't deny everyone wants you,"

He looked back at the log and mumbled, "Not everyone."

That dulled my happiness. He really sounded like he missed something or someone and regretted it. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I don't mean to be nosy. We don't have to talk about this."

He smiled at me and shook his head. "It's OK. Can I ask you the same question, though? Why is 'Mr. I have chat rooms dedicated to just my thighs' going home to his parents and not spending it with a special someone?"

"I guess for the same reasons you have; too much interest in me but not for the right reasons. It's not what I want in this stage in my life. It didn't work with Sam but I want it to work out with the next one. I like being in a committed relationship." I looked away for a moment and shrugged. "Man, woman, whoever it is, I don't care."

John nodded and just looked at me, not saying anything but obviously thinking about what I'd said. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke. "I agree. I guess we're both in the same boat,"

I swallowed as he set his bottle down next to mine and leaned into me. He smelled of cologne, beer and something else. I must have looked like a deer in the headlights because I was rooted to the spot, watching in disbelief as he closed the gap between us and brought his lips to mine. It was brief, wet and completely melted me. I was still trembling when he pulled back.

"What if the only 'anyone' I want is you?" His voice was low and warm.

I gulped and held my breath. It had happened. Someone had said something that for once I didn't have a smart comeback for. My gaze lowered to my jean covered thighs and random images flashed through my head. Images of time spent with John, laughing, talking, just sitting like this with beer and the television…random touches, hugs and looks that I thought meant nothing but would think about for days…his smile and voice that helped to calm me more than anything.

I lifted my gaze back to John and frowned when I saw his head and posture had drooped. I reached out a hand and gripped his face, lifting it up and forcing our eyes to meet. I pulled him into me and whispered against his lips, "Happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for you,"

I found myself lying under him as we kissed. God, he tasted good. His hands ran down my sides as we kissed, leaving a tingling sensation behind. We were pressed together from head to toe and the tingling was driving me insane.

We broke from the kiss, panting and a little desperate. The way he fumbled as he pulled my t-shirt over my head told me he needed this as much as I did. He pulled it off and looked down on me.

Smiling down at me, he ran his fingers down my chest and along my abs. "You're so beautiful." I'd been told that before, but the way he said it and the total sincerity in his eyes made me feel it for the first time.

I pulled him down and we kissed again. Each kiss was better than the one before. I was in heaven; I had the most incredible man in my arms and I prayed that this time it was for life. By the time we came up for air, we were both hard and throbbing against each other. I moaned as he ground against me. "I want you so bad, Johnny…"

He stopped and looked at me, grinning. "I think you can feel that I want you just as bad."

I rose up and bit lightly on his ear. "Then, take me to bed and fuck me like you mean it, Cena."

He pulled me up with him as he stood. I didn't even get to settle on my feet before he was pushing me towards the bed. He suddenly paused and looked at me. "Randy, what do you want?"

I didn't quite follow him. I wanted him to fuck me so bad I was squirming. I frowned and shook my head. "What do you mean?"

He swallowed. "Do you just want tonight or do you want try for forever?"

It was the question, wasn't it? John had just said earlier he wanted someone special again; someone he could bring home. It was a scary thought to try something so serious again but wasn't it what I wanted to? Not to mention, it would be with John, someone I already knew I loved. It was just a matter of seeing if that love developed into more. I considered John's question and the answer came back so easily I couldn't help but smile. "I want to try for forever."

He kissed me again; this one not only took my breath away but also left me weak. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered. "God, I've wanted you for so long."

I shivered a little from the sensations he was creating and smiled. "Well, could you have waited any fucking longer?

He sat up, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry I did. I was scared when I realized what I was feeling. I didn't think you would ever feel the same for me," His words caught in his throat and he just looked at me. "I love you, Randy." His voice was cracked with emotion.

I think that was the first time I ever heard those words and had them resonate so deeply within me. I smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you, too, Johnny. I think I've always known but I was just as scared."

He brought his forehead to mine and started chuckling. "We're both chicken shits, aren't we?"

We held each other and laughed. Our lust had faded a little but it was replaced by warmth that was far more profound. I brushed his face with my fingers and he turned into the caress, "So, Mr. Cena, man I love, do you want to take the time to set the mood, or do you just want to nail me rough and hard?"

He laughed loudly, already used to my vulgar sense of humor at times, "I want everything."

We kissed again, the sensations overwhelming. It took me a moment to refocus as he sat up. The soft glow from the television illuminated our bodies and I literally inhaled sharply as I looked over John's body in a way I never had before. The light cast shadows across his muscles that I longed to touch. He also studied me in the moonlight, his eyes taking me in. "Damn, Randy."

I smiled. "I feel the same way, handsome." I sat up in the bed and ran my hands over his chest. He moaned as I leaned in and began chewing on his collarbone, enjoying the taste of his skin. My fingers teased his nipples to hard nubs before I kissed my way down and latched on to one. John sat there, his hands roaming softly over my back as he moaned.

I slid back up his body and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I want us to make love, Johnny. I want to feel and taste and get to know every inch of you." He was shuddering at my words. "Can we do that?"

He nodded into my neck; his voice was just above a whisper, "Yeah."

His eyes were closed as I resumed my explorations. My hands roamed his back as I kissed his jaw and his neck. He was panting by the time my hands made it to the back of his sweats. I slid them under, cupping his toned ass and squeezed as he moaned softly. I held his ass, kneading his cheeks, as I kissed my way down his chest and along his abs till I got to the front of his pants. I brought my hands around and pulled the front of his sweats out. His cock leapt up, leaving a glistening trail of pre-cum along his abs. my eyes widened and I arched an eyebrow playfully. "Very nice, Johnny."

He chuckled softly as I pushed his sweats down to his ankles and ran my hands back up his thighs and around his hips to grip his ass again. Running my lips from his sack to the tip, I was trembling almost as badly as he was. I lifted up enough to rub my lips back along his shaft. I caused a spasm when I scraped against his flared head. He gripped my head with one hand and my shoulder with the other.

"God, Randy…" He sounded like he'd just run a marathon and it bought a smile to my lips.

I swallowed him down and then moved back up, running my tongue around his head enough to have his legs shaking. I looked up and slid back. "Switch with me and lay down." My voice was low and full of lust.

He quickly moved off the bed and let his pants drop before spreading out on the mattress. I made myself comfortable between his spread legs and ran my hands around him before moving my lips back to his cock. I ran my tongue past his erect member and to his trembling entrance and he groaned loudly. The groan turned into a gasp as I ran my tongue over his tight hole.

"Randy… I've never…" He didn't get out anything else. I pressed in, thrusting my tongue past his resistance before he could object. He cried out, his body quaking as I dove in as deep as I could go, my tongue twisting and tasting him. His whole body arched as he gripped my shoulders as I moved my lips back to his cock and swallowed him down. "Oh, God!" His scream was drawn out as he came loudly. He was whimpering and slumped against the mantle as I finished feasting on him. His body was like a limp rag.

I moved up his body and wrapped my arms around his waist, letting him sink against me. He was still shaking through the aftershocks. He groaned softly into the side of my head as I kissed his neck. "Oh, god… I never felt anything like that."

I licked around his ear and hugged him close. "We have all night, and tomorrow, and next week and next year. Let's just take our time and make love until we're too old to get it up any more."

He nodded, finding his breath but not talking. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. The way I knew I made him feel in my arms, sated, happy and loved, was better than words.

I squeezed him tightly and kissed around his neck. I could already see him rising back to attention as I licked his skin and stroked his chest. He sighed and turned towards me. "Lay down; I'm going to give you a ride you're not going to forget, baby."

I smirked and moved under him, laying my body on the mattress. Sliding on top of me, John caressed my body. I melted as his hands roamed my body. His touch was light and stirred my libido harder than any of the heavy petting and groping I'd done with other partners. I sighed with relief as he unsnapped my jeans and slid them off, letting the cool air wash over my hard cock. He immediately leaned down and tasted me. God, the velvety-wetness of his tongue sent shivers through me as he licked at me tentatively. His teeth grazed me a few times as he took me in his mouth and swallowed. I was so ready to explode I had to pull him away.

He pulled himself over me and kissed me again. I decided at that moment that how I wanted to spend the bulk of my life from that moment on was kissing John. The man could kiss me to a state of mental numbness. I was completely gone when I felt him reach for the lube and protection. I snapped to attention when I heard the foil packet rip. I was horny as hell, but it had been awhile. I think he saw worry in my eyes and he kissed me again before whispering. "Trust me."

I did. He rolled me onto my belly and ran his hands up my legs, pulling apart my cheeks. Slowly, his face pressed down against me and his tongue began to press at my hole. He licked me until I was shaking with need and then he kissed his way up my back and chewed on my neck as he used his lubed fingers to open me. I thought I was going to go out of my mind as his strong, skilled fingers peeled me open with deep, insistent twists and turns. I was panting into the pillows when he pulled his face from my ass, lubed my hole generously, and positioned himself at my entrance. John pushed in slowly and despite my trying to hold it in, I flinched and cried out. There was no avoiding it; it hurt. He stopped as I gripped the sheets, trying to force myself to relax and accept him. His voice was torn as he struggled to decide what to do. "Ran, you OK, babe? I'll pull out."

I shook my head against the sheets and reached back to grab his hand. "No… just lie against me… it's been awhile so give me a minute, please." I panted it out between gasps. Months of celibacy and his size just didn't make for a winning combination. He did as I asked, pressing his chest against my back but kept his hips up.

He kissed my neck, whispering into my hair. "Randy, I love you too much to hurt you."

I felt the pain melt away. I wanted him in me; I wanted him claiming me; I wanted him to know how much I loved him. I whispered to him, my voice low and pleading. "Just go slow; I want this; I want you so bad."

John pulled back slowly, adding more lube as he slowly sunk inside me. When he was finally inside me, I felt complete. He felt so damn good. He finally took a full stroke and I thought I was going to shudder into a million pieces. He angled his thrusts so every inch of him rubbed my prostate. It sent jolts of pleasure through me. All I could do was moan and lie there; I didn't even have the will to press back against him.

John made love to me with slow, long, deep strokes. His lips never left my shoulders and neck as his body flexed against me. All that strength, his hard body pressed against mine and all the emotions we were sharing was taking me someplace I'd never been before with anyone else.

I couldn't count how many times I came against the sheets. All the while he whispered how good it was, how much he loved me, how long he'd dreamed of us. No dirty talk, no jokes; he made love to me with his voice like he was with his body: in slow, determined, honest conviction. He moved over me for what felt like hours before he moaned my name and I felt him shudder into the condom. I was practically gone. I only registered that things had changed when I felt him gently pull out and hold me to him before peeling back the covers. I fell asleep, wrapped in his strength, whispering words of love to him as I drifted off. There was no question we were both home.

**A/N: Review! Check out Love Story if you haven't! Updated yesterday!**


End file.
